Northmen Constabulary
The Imperial Northmen Constabulary, commonly known by the nickname Nornconsties were an auxillary branch of the Imperial twin islands constabulary and the Kjafamatur metropoliton police and the Tionsach metropoliton police. It was a police force made up of mainly Northmen who were promised extra rights and higher living conditions as well as the ability to vote in county based elections. It was the brain child of Cheiftain Hazarahaz in 1930 during the Ulach war of independence. It was tasked with fighting Ulach rebel groups and performing counter insurgency missions. Foundation The constabulary was formed in 1930 by Hazarahaz as a paramilitary organisation which would be made up of Northman loyalists and nationalists to combat the Ulach freedom army. It was created as an auxillary branch of volunteers as part of the Imperial twin islands constabulary, Kfafamatur metropoliton police and the Tionsach metropoliton. It was originally going to be part of the Imperial gendermarie of the Twin islands however this move was rejected by Captain General Count Stieskar who opposed the creation of the Nornconsties. This was because the gendermarie was part of the army and had military training. Recruiting The Northmen population of the twin islands were the main target for recruiting, northmen aged 16 and over joined for various rights and privileges such as being exempt from slavery, better living conditions and fifty Toqr a week pay.The volunteers were mainly from northman families who were originally part of the knightly caste who had lost their powers after the invasion. The officers in the constabulary were recruited from similar backgrounds and from people from pro mirkuleon families. The Northman constabulary was divided into divisions the foot patrol which operated on foot and on bicycles and the mounted division which operated on horseback. Run away slaves also joined the constabulary however many were sold back to their owners. Ulachs sometimes joined however most of them saw it as taboo due to the brutality the constables engaged in Equipment The contabulary was armed by the twin islands legionary army, they used standard mirkuleon small arms and would travel by armoured cars which were often equipped with machine gun turrets, these were used when in combat with the ulach freedom army and for doing by drive by shootings of demonstraters and often random civilians whilst traveling across the islands. The constabulary often used weapons stolen from the UFA which were most often stolen from the legion. The constables wear a uniform which was originally made from grey prisoner uniforms. this was because slaves and prisoners sent to menial labourers were often forced into being cannon fodder and mine walkers in the Twin islands legion. Slaves and prisoners who joined the constabulary were given there freedom. The free men and young men of ex noble families who joined did not want to wear grey overalls so they took to wearing grey blazers and army tunics with boots. Most constables carried truncheons however some who had the money would carry swords often family status symbols. Campaign Constabulary was tasked with the most dangerous jobs going into UFA controlled territory to flush out rebels. The constabulary most of the time took to preventing civilians from joining the rebels, this was done often by publicly hanging suspected rebels and leaving their bodies until they rotted. The constabulary would employ similar tactics to their foe, the UFA this was done by launching surprise attacks against rebel conveys and assasinating rebel leaders. The constabulary had its own death squads which were tasked with keeping the ulach population "under complete fear and obdience to the Emperor." This was done through massacring entire villages and burning living stock and feilds of farmers who tried to aid the UFA. The constabulary would often engage in brutal street battles in Tionsach, with its lower quarters becoming blood baths The constables would often enforce the law with maximum force through night raids and beating up criminals and dissdents. The methods used by the constables were considered too blunt by members of the secret police. After the Chafeigh private school massacre, the constabulary was made incredibly unpopular, this only angered the constables who became even more violent. After the 1938 peace treaty which estabilshed the Ulach free state, the Northmen constabulary was dissolved. In the Ulach free state many members were subject revenge killings by Ulach nationalist death squads, many of them sought amnesty in the Sun island whilst others formed Northmen armed groups who were either Neo-loyalists to the empire or northmen nationalists.In the sun island the northmen constabulary was turned into the Northmen volunteer army which organised attacks against anti treaty Ulach terrorists and mirkuleon soldiers atrocities The Constabulary was looked down upon due to the speciest attitude of the mirkuleons who often abused constables. In turn the human constables would brutalise the ulach population by touring the islands and then submitting villages which were in any way suspected of aiding the UFA to mass rape and execution. Adult men were forced to dig mass graves and then were shot often by mounted machine gun or they were burnt alive in their own homes along with their families. Women were rounded up and raped and children were sold into slavery. Constables were known to randomly attack humans on the streets often blungeoning them with their truncheons. The constabulary became infamous for the massacres they commited, most Mirkuleon constables and Gendermarie guards ignored these massacres, until the 1934 Chafeigh district private school massacre, which was when a school master in Kjafamatur was accused of holding explosives in the chemistry department. The northmen constabulary entered the school placed the school master under arrest. Unknowning that the armed constables were already in the school, the Imperial constabulary closed down the school. The northman constabulary then executed the school master, this caused a riot among the older students aged 15-18, the constabulary shot fifty students and injured thirty more. The Imperial constabulary believing that the UFA were attacking the northman constabulary stormed the school building and in the chaos they fired at the northman constables killing ten of them, the northmen constabulary fired back killing four mirkuleons and twelve students. In the end the Imperial constabulary managed to stop the Northmen but not after twenty five more students were killed. The Northmen constables involved in the incident were court marshalled and then executed by firing squad in public, the four students were each executed, one by garroting, another by beheading, one was hanged and the other was shot by a single rifle all this was done as well in public. Ever since the massacre the Mirkuleons begain to mistrust the northmen constabulary and they would refuse to salute them or greet them. Mirkuleon soldiers refused to let the northmen into their barracks and Imperial constables did the same. The Northmen constabulary became infamous for the violence and their lack of respect towards the law. Which made them prime targets for Ulach death squads. Earl Faurmason, the captain general of the constabulary was tried for human trafficking in collabaration to the crime lord Thlyvrryn and was sentenced to death. However he escaped and feld to Silsia and where he fled to New Donber. Aftermath following the peace treaty the Northmen constabulary was disbanded. The fire arms and vehicles it had were given to the Twin islands legion. Its personal were all laid off, somewhere given small farms to live on in the Sun island whilst others were given various lower end white collar jobs such as office secetaries. Others found work as foremen or as bodyguards and bouncers in pubs and night club when drinking outside of homes was legalised in 1940 in the Sun island. Meanwhile in the Ulach free state, ex constables were liable for discrimination, many could not find jobs due to their past. Some where tried by kangaroo courts and then they were put to death. Others became criminals often using theivary as way to survive. Many fled to seek amnesty in the sun island to avoid repirsals from the UFA. Tormod officially agreed to hazarahaz to give all ex constables and their families safe passage to the Sun island, However Tormod's officials did not obey this order and often they subject ex constables and their families to harsh treatment, they were subject to lynch mobs and torture by the newly formed Ulach Gendermarie. Disgruntled ex Constables were angry at both the free state for allowing such treatment of fellow humans whilst they were also angry at the Sun island hold for not punishing the Free state. The ex constabulary formed the leage of Northmen in both the islands which then evolved into various northmen nationalist political and insurgent groups which aimed with creating an indepedent Northman nation. Northman loyalists also formed their own groups focused upon bringing down the Free state.